Ample Wishes
by shinobiprincess08
Summary: Bra has encountered the man of her dreams...and believes that he could possibly be the one. Will age matter? Will another character try to affectionately win her heart? Read and review, please and thank you.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ample Wishes**_

_By...shinobiprincess08_

--- Here's my next story…my third one. The last one I wrote, Warrior's Gold…it wasn't too good. So I pulled it from the site to redo it at another time. Hope the reviewers of that story didn't mind. I just hated the way it ended. For now, I'm starting a new one. Please, read and review. And no flames! I'd appreciate it.---

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragon Ball Z or its sequel. That includes the characters and plots--got it?

* * *

Chapter One:

The day began as a crisp, cool morning in West City. The sun's rays attempted to warm patches of the city, although it was still quite chilly.

Bra's face was met with a stray ray, peeping through her window's blinds. The light warmed her face. She scrunched up her nose and buried herself deeper in her covers.

Her face may have been warm, but her body was not.

" Heat," she murmured, getting up. She kept her blanket draped around her, going down the hall to set the thermostat.

No one was up, yet, so the house was still peaceful. She went downstairs to make her a warm mug of cocoa. That should stop the chill.

* * *

The Son family had just moved to West City, by the insistence of Bulma. They bought a nice home in a rural section of West City, and spent a week moving in and settling down.

Goku didn't feel quite at home. Where were the trees? The openness?

Well, he'd deal with that another time. Right now, he needed some breakfast in his tummy.

" ChiChi!" Goku nudged at his wife's back. " Wake up!"

"…" She groaned. " What, Goku?"

" It's morning," he informed.

"…so?"

"…well…breakfast," Goku said.

"…" ChiChi didn't move.

" ChiChi?"

" Goku, I'm tired!" she snapped. " I've been setting up all week! Why don't you make yourself useful for once and make your own breakfast…"

"…" Goku sat up, slightly annoyed. He'd never been annoyed at ChiChi until now. He got out of bed, washed, and dressed. He left their bedroom and gladly left ChiChi to her peace.

" Mornin', dad!" Goten and Gohan said in unison as Goku appeared in the kitchen.

" Good mornin'." Goku sighed. " Your mother doesn't seem to be getting up any time soon…so we're left to fend for ourselves, men."

" No breakfast?" Goten's stomach growled.

" It's no big deal. Mom needs a break, anyway. She deserves one," Gohan declared. " Why don't we go to a waffle shack and pick up breakfast there?"

" _Or _we can hit it at Bulma's!" Goten suggested. " I'm sure she won't mind!"

" Great idea!" Goku exclaimed.

" Not a great idea," Gohan said. " We'll be disturbing them so early--"

" Bulma won't mind!" Goten was already headed for the door. " You guys coming?"

" Heck yeah!" Goku replied. " What about you, Gohan?"

"…let me tell Mom where we're going," he murmured. He knew he wasn't going to win this one.

* * *

Goten knocked eagerly on the Briefs' door.

Bra was startled. Who could that be so early on a Saturday morning? Maybe some executive looking for Mom.

" Well, Mom's asleep," she said to herself, going to the front door. When she opened it, she was further startled by looking at the three Son men at the doorstep. Goten and Goku grinned foolishly while Gohan's was more sheepish. " Hi, guys," she finally said. " Uh…come in."

" Thank you!" Goten exclaimed, walking in behind her. Goku and Gohan followed.

" So…what brings you here so early?" Bra wondered.

" Breakfast!" Goku grinned. Gohan hid his face.

"…breakfast? Well…no one's even up here, yet," she said. " In fact, no one even eats here until well after eight."

Goku's stomach growled loudly.

" Well, I guess we'll be going to a waffle shack, now--right?" Gohan said.

" Oh, no harm!" Bra assured. " I'll tell Mom that you're here. I'm sure that she won't mind."

" Thanks, Bra!" Goten said happily. He watched her as she left. " Wow…"

" Wow, what?" Goku said.

"…she's cute," Goten replied.

"…just don't say that around Vegeta, okay?" Gohan felt more like a baby sitter right now.

" Good morning, guys!" Bulma was soon downstairs in her fuzzy robe and slippers.

" Mornin', Bulma!" Goku and Goten exclaimed.

"…mornin'," Gohan said quietly.

" They're here for breakfast," Bra giggled.

" Well, actually--" Gohan began.

"--no big deal. I think I can whip up a feast or two," Bulma interrupted, winking.

"…" Gohan slumped in his shoulders.

" Are we having bacon?" Goku asked hungrily.

" Pancakes?" Goten chirped.

" We'll see," Bulma laughed, shaking her head.

"…" Bra spotted Goten grinning at her, and she politely smiled back and looked away. She saw Gohan go into the living room. She was about to follow, but her father entered the room.

"…the hell…damned…early," was all anyone understood from Vegeta. He sat at the table, eyes barely open. He glared at Kakarot and his youngest boy. "…what are you doing here?"

" They're here to eat, Vegeta. Be nice." Bulma started on stacks of pancakes and frying pounds of delicious, juicy bacon.

" Why can't you eat at home?" he inquired.

" ChiChi's not feeling too good," Goku replied.

" Oh, I hope she gets better. Remind me to stop by later on," Bulma said.

" You men cannot cook for yourselves?" Vegeta prodded.

" Nope," Goten answered. Vegeta rolled his eyes.

" Leave them alone," Bulma scolded. " It's not like you ever make your own meals."

"…" Vegeta fell silent.

"…" Bra forced back a giggle. Then she instantly remembered that one of their guests were in the living room. She softly excused herself and walked through the doorway.

* * *

"…" Gohan looked up. He was sitting on the sofa, fiddling with his fingers. " Hello," he greeted shyly.

" Hi." Bra was equally as shy, a quite unusual trait for her. She sat on the sofa across from him. " Why are you in here all by yourself?"

" Well…no real reason. Just for a little peace I guess." He shrugged.

" Oh." Bra looked down at her half-empty mug. What would she accomplish here, anyway?

" So…uh…you're Trunks's sister," Gohan said, just to make conversation. She nodded. " My brother has a crush on you--I guess I should warn you."

" Oh?" Bra sort of noticed it, too. He was staring at her way too much.

" Yeah." Gohan continued to play with his hands. " I kind of wish they wouldn't force themselves on you guys--you know, about making breakfast."

" Hey, no worries here," Bra smiled. " It's actually boring here on Saturday mornings. Your family livened it up."

"…" He chuckled. " Yeah, they're something…"

"…" She discreetly studied his face. She liked his face. It had a youngness to it, although it was obvious that he was grown. His short, spiky hair made him adorable. She found herself developing a crush on him, as young as she was.

"…" Gohan looked up and met her eyes, although for a mere second. Hers were surprised and shifted quickly. His was embarrassed, he didn't know why. He looked back down at his hands.

" Breakfast's ready!" Goten called.

* * *

Breakfast was finished an hour later, as everyone ate pretty quickly.

" Well, I guess we'll be going," Goku said, smacking his lips.

" Yeah." Goten burped. Gohan groaned.

" Without a thank you?" he asked.

" Oh. Yeah. Thanks, Bulma!" Goku said.

" Yeah, thanks, Bulma!" Goten repeated.

"…" Gohan watched them walk out of the door without offering to help with the dishes. " Bulma…please, let me help with the dishes. Breakfast was delicious."

" Thank you, but no need--I've got the--"

"--I insist."

"…well…thank you," Bulma smiled. " You're still sweet."

" No problem." Gohan began to pick up dishes and put them into the sink to be washed. Bra admired him as he did this. She was about to help when Goten called her over.

" Can you come here for a sec, Bra?" he asked.

"…" She dreadfully walked to where he was. " Yes?"

" I know this is short notice and all…but would you like to, you know, hang out one day? Somewhere?"

"…" Bra didn't want to hurt his feelings, but she didn't want to go with him, either. " Um…"

" You can think about it, okay? I'll be back, later," Goten said. " See ya later."

"…bye." Bra waved goodbye. She didn't know what excuse she'd come up with the next time he'd come. " Hey, let me help you with those." Bra was back in the kitchen, by the sink. " I'll wash, you dry."

" No--I'll wash. You dry." Gohan smiled, handing her a rag. " No need to get those perfect hands wet."

"…" She slightly blushed and hoped he didn't see it. They stood together washing and drying.

* * *

--- What did you think? I hope you liked it. Please, review, so I can decide whether to keep going with this idea. I'm not too sure. Thank you for reading! And, another thing. If I change a chapter, or replace or remove a story, I'll post it on the bottom of my profile. Thanks for reading!--- 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ample Wishes…Chapter 2**_

--- Helloooooo…I've been gone a whole week. That's unsusal, for a fan fiction junkie such as I. lol…no really, I'm not a junkie. I just like them a lot. No, really. Anyway, I've really been gone because I have to study on my exams…sorry…it's that time of year and writing this story won't help me pass…okay, truthfully, I've been writing it on paper during study time--heh, heh, heh…sneaky, huh? Well, here you are! The next chapter. Hope you like it. As usual, please put your thoughts in. And I hope that you all got your review replies. You people are so nice! Well--on with the show!---

* * *

Chapter Two:

Bra dried the last dish carefully and gently set it in its holder.

" Thanks for helping," Gohan said.

" No, thank _you_ for helping. You didn't have to," Bra replied.

" Heh…I like to help. It's what I do best." He dried his hands. " Well, I should be going. Thanks again for the food."

" If you say thanks one more time, I'll scream," Bra laughed.

"…" Gohan blushed and had a goofy smile. She couldn't help but gush over that face. " Well, bye now."

" Goodbye." Bra didn't want him to leave. But for what reason should he stay? " Come back soon," she opted for.

" I will." He left and Bra stood in the center of the kitchen, missing his presence already.

* * *

When the boys arrived home, ChiChi was up, sitting in the family area, eating her hearty plate of eggs, sausage, and toast.

" ChiChi?" Goku gaped.

" What?" She sounded annoyed. She was watching some sort of court show.

" You made breakfast?" he asked.

" For _me_, yes," she said, rolling her eyes. " I need to eat."

" I needed to, too!"

" Are you raising your voice at me?"

" Mom, Dad--stop it," Gohan said. " Mom's entitled to this. I mean, she's been making our breakfasts since forever. Let her catch a break."

"…" Goku left the room.

"…having a bad day?" Goten forced a nervous laugh.

"…" Gohan found nothing funny about this. Their parents had been arguing for weeks on end, and it seemed to get worse.

He went outside, and forgot that this wasn't the home back in the woods. He couldn't relax in the tranquil of the trees and just think in his solitude. Here, in West City, there were nothing but cars and noise, rumble and pollution…

Gohan, instead, sat on the porch. " Yeah, the rural section of the city," he muttered, scoffing at the scarceness of landscape.

* * *

"…hmm…it's just not working right," Bulma muttered. " What's the problem with this thing?"

"…" It was now afternoon, and Bra was dressed for her tennis lesson. She sat at the dining table, where her mother had her robot contraption laid out in pieces. Bra cocked her head in wonder. Robots were totally her mother and brother's thing--not hers.

" Why so quiet, dear?" Bulma asked, still tinkering with a strange part.

" Hmm?" Bra looked up.

" You've been in la-la land all day." Bulma pulled at a screw.

" I don't know. Guess it's just one of those days," she replied with a shrug.

" Hmm…" Bulma grunted in frustration and slammed down her screwdriver. " I know what I'll do--call the real expert. He'll fix this thing in a snap."

"..?" Bra wondered who her mother was dialing on the phone.

" Yeah…it's not working…thanks, Gohan…"

"…" Bra gasped out loud. Gohan? Coming? Again? And she was going to her tennis lessons? No! She wanted to see him again!

" Bye, now." Bulma hung up the phone. " Well, I think he can repair this better than I can."

"…Mom…can I help?" Bra asked.

" Hmm?"

" Help. To repair the robot."

" Oh." Bulma giggled. " No need for help, dear. He can handle it. Besides, your lessons are today."

" I could always go to my lessons. I need to be more familiarized with this area. If I should run my share of the company."

"…I could teach you," Bulma offered.

" No! I mean…I should see it from…different prospective." Bra nodded, satisfied that she used such a big word.

"…" One of Bulma's eyebrows stood up. "…I guess it wouldn't hurt you too much…"

"…" Bra smiled widely. She could barely wait to see her handsome "tutor."

* * *

"…" Bra jumped up when the doorbell rang. She raced to open the door. " Hi, Gohan!"

" Hi, again, Bra," he said with a smile. " Where's the mistress in trouble?"

"…" Bra led him to the dining room. " In here."

" Hello, Gohan," Bulma sighed. " Sorry to disturb you, but--"

" --I wasn't disturbed at all. I needed to get away." Gohan sat down and started to work at it. " No need to stay and watch. You can go on--I'll let you know when I'm done."

" Okay," Bulma replied. " But is it alright if Bra watches you? She wants to learn."

" Sure, I don't mind." He looked up at her and smiled. " Come on over--get a closer look."

"…okay." Bra opted for the chair beside him. Bulma left the room and the work began. Bra watched his strong hands work with those tools.

" You play tennis?" he asked after a moment.

" Yes. Lessons," Bra replied. He must've seen her short dress. She slightly reddened.

" I used to play, too," Gohan said. " If you'd like, I could play some practice matches with you. It's been awhile, but I'm sure I could get back into it."

" Great!" she exclaimed. " That's really nice of you…"

" No problem."

"…" Bra sighed to herself. He was so perfect.

"…" He looked up and noticed her staring. She didn't look away, but gave him a weak smile this time. He smiled back, but a slight shiver went through him. He wasn't sure why. He also knew that he kind of liked looking into those light blue, secretly playful eyes. He almost felt relaxed. " So when is our date, you think?"

" Date?" Bra almost swallowed her tongue.

" Yeah--our tennis date," he replied.

"…whenever you're ready." _A date! _She thought excitedly.

" Today would be great, if, you know, that's okay."

" Yes! I mean, sure. It's okay with me." She nodded in agreement.

" Good. Ah! Found the problem." With a little more nudge and pull at a certain compartment, the robot was back in working order. " All done. I'll get Bulma."

" Okay," Bra said, watching him as he left. Why'd he have to be so smart and figure it out so soon? No matter--he was going to take her out to their tennis match very soon. She'd spend even more time with him.

* * *

Goten was bored, so he decided to drop by the Briefs' home. To talk to Bra about that "date."

He knocked gleefully and Bra opened the door.

" What's up, Bra?"

_Oh, no_, she groaned inwardly. " Hello, Goten."

" Ready to hang out today?" he asked.

" Uh…"

" Bra!" Gohan's voice was coming from the inside. Bra turned around. " I found your mom. I told her what we're doing later. I'm going home and changing--I'll be back to pick you up."

" Okay," Bra smiled, letting him through.

" Oh, Goten! What's up, bro?"

" What are you two doing?" He sounded a little jealous.

" Just a little tennis match," Gohan replied.

" Oh." Goten thought. Why did she smile at _him_ like that? " Can I come? I like tennis."

"…" Bra's face noticeably fell.

" Uh…well, if it's okay with Bra, I guess…" Gohan looked at her.

"…" She simply nodded. Did Goten just not take hints? " Sure." She said it almost bitterly. They didn't seem to notice at all.

" Be back in a few!" Goten grinned, following Gohan to their house.

Why are boys so stupid, sometimes?

* * *

Gohan was thinking along the way. He could have really sworn that she didn't want Goten to tag along. And in a sense of someway, neither did he.

Goten wasn't annoying or anything of that nature…he just found himself wanting to spend alone time with Bra…

* * *

--- End of Chapter Two! Yay! Wait--aw! What happens next? Well, you might not find out for another week…unless I get some really nice reviews. Then maybe I'll shove in some time. Sorry, readers…bye for now and wish me luck on my mid-terms!--- 


	3. Chapter 3

**Ample Wishes…Chapter 3**

---Sooooooooo sorry. Especially to Superbrave. I've been cramming so long for these tests…eh, they start tomorrow…so I decided to take a break and write the next chapter. Although there may not be any school tomorrow…it's so cold and it's gonna rain and it may freeze up. Hooray! More time for me, I suppose. Ah, but wait! What if the electricity goes out? Ah! I don't have a generator! Oh no! Doom! Lol…please read!---

* * *

Chapter Three:

At the local tennis courts, the threesome reserved themselves a court.

" This one should do just fine. I prefer composition court. What about it, Bra?" Gohan asked.

" It hurts less when you fall," Bra giggled. Gohan gave her a big grin.

"…does it matter?" Goten pondered.

"…" Gohan picked up his duffel bag. " Well…are we playing singles…or doubles?" Gohan looked at the uneven team.

" We'll play doubles. Except…you can play for yourself. You'll be a team by yourself, anyway." Goten nodded to his own suggestion.

"…uh…" Gohan looked at Bra for acceptance.

"…fine," Bra shrugged, forcing a smile to her lips. Goten was practically ruining the moment.

" Alrightie!" Gohan skipped over to his own side of the court. " I'll try and keep up. If you need any help, just ask, Bra."

" Dude, I'm right here," Goten snorted. " Bra, you ask me for assistance whenever you need it."

"…thanks for your concern," she muttered, checking the wiring on her racket. She crouched in a swinging position. " Ready, here."

" Yeah, me too." Goten followed Bra's lead, though a little clumsily.

" Okay." Gohan was first to serve, throwing up the ball slowly, then closing in the racket on it. It blast at high speed past Goten, who was supposed to be guarding the net. Bra struggled to keep up with the ball, but only managed to hit it with a corner of her racket. The ball bounced out of bounds.

" Ugh! Goten!" Bra growled. " You're at the net!"

" I didn't know…I mean…sheesh! How am I supposed to catch a ball with this thing if I'm crouched over?" he complained.

" Fifteen-love!" Gohan called happily. " Team Gohan's in the lead!"

"…geez…" She moved to her place and Goten to his. " Look, this time…"

" Okay, okay…"

"…" Gohan, grinning at his easy point, began the second serve. The ball was fast again, and Bra struggled to keep up. The point went to Gohan.

" Who lost that point?" Goten scoffed.

" Shut up," Bra spat.

" Does this team need assistance?" Gohan chuckled. " Score's thirty-love! Sharpen up!"

The game continued, with Gohan winning the first game. It was Bra's turn to serve.

"…remember, I'm new at this…not quite good at serving…" Bra mumbled.

" Oh, it's not bad," Gohan said. " Serving's easy."

"…" Bra threw up the ball lopsided the first time, the second time she missed the connection between the ball and racket. Goten laughed. Gohan snickered. " It's not funny!" Her face turned red.

" I wasn't laughing at the fact that you couldn't do it," Gohan declared.

" Then what?"

" It was your expression after you realized you missed it." He crossed over to the other side of the net. " Why don't I show you? After all, this is a practice match, and I'm you're coach today."

" Oh, yeah." Bra forgot since Goten tagged along on this trip.

" You're going to want to position you're body right, so that when you're ready to hit that ball, you'll hit it. Like this." He posed his body. " Try it."

"…" Bra did it awkwardly.

"…hmm…you don't mind if I touch you, do you?" he asked.

"…no," she said softly.

" Let me try and straighten you up a bit." Gohan moved her around slightly so that she was in the right position. " There you go. Now, try it. Focus on the ball. Try not to get distracted on anything else."

Hard to do that when you're standing there, she thought to herself. She tried the position, and she actually got the ball across the net this time. " I did it!"

" Good job!" Gohan grinned. Goten sulked in the background when she gave his brother a hug.

" Why Don't we give her a real match to look at?" Goten reasoned.

"…what?" Gohan asked.

" Let's play a match, you and me. So Bra can see what really goes on."

"…I know about tennis, Goten…I'm not that handicapped…" Bra rolled her eyes. He was really bugging her. Was he jealous?

" I take you up on it…" Gohan got a serious look on his face.

" Good." Goten held the same face.

"…uh…guys?" Bra murmured. No use, now, though. The two were set for extreme competition.

"…let's go," Gohan said, on his side, bouncing the ball a few times.

" I've been ready," Goten said, bouncing on his toes.

"…" Bra sighed and sat on the chair at the side.

" Here goes…serve!" Gohan served the ball with a big impact.

" Grr!" Goten hit it back with force. The ball kept going back and forth, faster and faster, the two grunting like they were angry at something. Bra was afraid that someone would hurt themselves, soon.

" You're a little slow, today!" Gohan snarled.

" I think you're mistaken!" Goten swung his racket harder.

" What are you trying to prove?" Gohan smacked the ball with a harsh slice.

" That you're not always the best!" Goten returned it.

" I never said I was!"

" You think you are!" Goten hit it finally, and it flew up into the air. Gohan looked up. Bra looked up, afraid of where it was going to come down.

" Ah!" Gohan spotted it, although Bra had no idea where it was. He ran directly under it and did a smash hit. The ball flew past Goten, hit the ground with a shattering thump, and bounced somewhere to be unseen again. " Fifteen-love, bro!"

"…grr…" Goten was obviously annoyed. He threw down his racket.

" Um…guys?" Bra jumped up and walked over to the net. " I think we should, you know…go home now, if we're not going to…do my tennis lessons…"

" Oh, yeah!" Gohan said. " I have to help Bra, Goten. You don't mind, do you?"

"…not at all…" Goten picked up his racket and walked away.

"…where do you think he's going?" Bra asked.

" Somewhere to sulk. Don't worry, he always bounces back. He always has those competition urges." Gohan shrugged. " Well, ready?"

" Yes." Bra nodded, ready to have alone time with Gohan. But she did ponder over the words Goten spat out during play. Maybe he was jealous of his brother all together.

* * *

--- Ah! Finished! Hope you enjoyed this action-packed chapter! Lol…I'm sorry if you don't understand tennis terms. I've taken it up, so I wanted to include my knowledge in here. I will really try not to take so long next time for the next chapter…until next time!--- 


End file.
